FriendsWithBenefits ch1
by FanToFictionGenius
Summary: This is a Sexual fanfic on Jack from Kickin' It and Luke from Jessie, with a few special guests


Luke:"This sucks" I thought. After Jessie had grounded me and shredded my plane ticket to go to Japan with the rest of the family, I, LUKE ROSS still had nothing to do, well... that was until my baby sitter arrived.

Jack:I was still in awe as I entered the elevator door, I had only been in New York for a half an hour but felt as if I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life. I had gotten a call around yesterday saying to pack my things,that I had just landed myself a baby sitting job in NY, Knowing I had nothing better to do,I jumped on the next flight and hear I am, about to meet my new roommate for the next year (ya I know it was a long position but I get paid like around 50 bucks a day, who could say no to that).As the elevator door opened I was frozen in awe, and lets just say it wasen't for the scenery.

Luke:As the elevator door opened with a ring, I was frozen from pure hotness, lets just say my baby sitter was a total hunk and that is coming from a straight guy here!I do wonder what size meat he has hidden in his...

Jack:"Umm...Hey my names jack and it looks like you must be Luke, my new buddy for a year" I tried to sound as sophisticated as I could but I was immersed in Luke's beautiful body, dam I wished I could tap that,but then I remembered...I could..."hey Luke I know we just met and all but you just looked a little board and I was wondering if you would like to try out a new game, I just learned how to play...Its called,"The Interrogation".

Luke:Hearing the sound of his voice turned me so on, all I could say was "ya." I led him to my room after convincing him my mom hated it when we played games in the living room (someones a little hollow in the old noggin.)

Jack:Lets just say when I opened Luke's bedroom door I thought I had just died and gone to his sexy paradise. His room was a wreck, except for his bed, which seemed to be the only thing made in there. And that was me not even mentioning the several dirty pairs of boxers that scattered the room thinking, a question had slipped my mouth, "whats that smell?"

Luke:Ya sorry about that I had just worked out and you know I forgot to put on are you ready to play? I asked, and with a nod of his head I knew this game was gonna be fun.

Jack:"Ok so in this game I am the cop and you are my Criminal. I am going to torture you in many ways to get you to tell me where the bomb is. When you tell me where it is I win, understand?"

Luke:"yep" I replied, and the game began.

Jack:Knowing I was going to torture him sexually I began to strip my clothing off, until I was down to just my under ware(yes, I wear under ware.) Which freaked him out a bit but I later explained It was a part of the game."Now ser, I really need to know where that bomb is may you please tell me?"

Luke:"sorry no can do,Mr." I was cut off by the shock and a strange feeling of lust as Jack stripped me of my shirt and pants, forgetting to wear boxers today, I was butt naked!

Jack:Realizing he had no boxers on I quickly got to work on turning him on. First I stripped off my under ware and layed on top of him, grinding my penis against his. After getting him hard I began to lick his sweaty armpits, making sure to leave no trace of his smooth pits turned me on so much, I decided t head straight to the Ross's jewels. Looking at his penis I could tell it was at least 6 inches, so being the brave man I am, I stuffed the whole thing in my mouth and deep throated myself. Feeling the tip of his dick touch the back of my throat felt so good I almost cumed right then and there, but what really did the job was when he cumed in my mouth, lets just say I diden't stop sucking,

Luke:It hurt so bad, well not at first but when I cumed it was as if my penis couden't take anymore and all I could do was beg him to stop, but then I remembered I could end all this lusty pain with a couple of words,"Fine, I'll tell you where the bomb is..."

Jack:I gave his dick one last lick as I pulled it out of my mouth,"so then where is it?" I asked

Luke:"Up my ass!"he laughed

Jack:"Ok then but this is your funeral", I quickly flipped him and stuck my 8 incher up his ass, pretending to try and shut off the bomb. His screams of pain only turned me on more and I began to pound him, harder, and harder, and harder until I cumed. After realizing what I had done I ran off of into his bathroom and shut the door.

Luke:Wondering why he had run off like that I got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom door. Opening the door slowly, I saw him sitting on the toilet did the only did I thought was logical to do,... I stuffed his dick in my mouth.

Jack: Lets just say I was shocked that he did this because I really diden't think he had the balls to. But after my shock turned into lust I began to face Fuck him with all my strength, and as he struggled I held my dick there for at least 30 more seconds. Finally letting him go I ejaculated all in his mouth , which he ate quite quickly."So how I?"

Luke:"Lets just say tomorrow its my turn to be on the top" I said through a perfect grin.


End file.
